


June

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese continue to spread their love for each other like always.





	1. Chapter 1

Therese grins in the bedroom with Carol tugging playfully on the waistband of her faded blue summer shorts and lowers her head once they rest their foreheads together. She breathes in the scent of lavender lemon soap and laundry detergent coming off the fresh clean towels that are folded inside a wicker basket on top of the made bed. 

Carol raises her hand up against Therese’s bare arm and traces the small goosebumps all over her flesh. The woman gets cold easily. With the heat no longer running until next fall and winter, the entire apartment picks up a draft. It gets chilly. 

“There’s a million things we could do today,” Carol says, holding onto Therese’s arms. 

“Standing here doing nothing is one of them,” Therese points out, getting a giggle from Carol while stepping closer to press their bodies up against each other; hugging tightly.

They end up having coffee cake for breakfast with a glass pitcher of homemade ice tea. Carol sprinkles crumbs off her fingers onto her plate with Therese chewing and looking down at today’s newspaper through a pair of reading glasses.


	2. Chapter 2

Therese was scraping the remains of her lasagna dinner into the trash bin with Carol loading the dishwasher. It was past 8 o’clock. The crickets were out and hidden inside the bushes. Therese held onto her fork and plate under the running hot water at the sink with Carol rising up and wiping her hands on her apron.

“I think we should take a walk before it gets too dark,” she suggests.

“Yeah,” Therese agrees without a second thought. Neither of them really got out of the apartment all day, so a walk through the neighborhood would do them good. Finishing up with the dishes and pouring soap inside the washer, both women went to grab their sweaters and slipped them on before heading out.

Carol pulls her cardigan tighter around her shoulders and walks in perfect step with Therese on the sidewalk. There are some lights still on inside of houses that line up around them. The cool air feels refreshing on both women’s faces with a strong fragrance of honeysuckle engulfing their noses. 

Therese glances over to find Carol slipping her hand through her own. Holding hands out in public is very sacred for them! 

“I got you,” Carol speaks haughtily, giving a tender squeeze.

Therese shivers and feels silly in the shorts during this time of night. She should’ve put on a pair of slacks before heading out, but she was so eager for the fresh air. Carol looks very ghostly in her long white circle skirt. Her feet poke out from underneath with each step.

As they make it to Grover’s Lane, the sprinklers built on the neatly cut lawn switch on and hit them, unintentionally. Both of them hurry back towards the direction of the apartment, out of breath, laughing amongst themselves. They stop about a foot away from their home to examine one another. 

Parts of Therese’s light polo shirt have dark water stains on it. That goes the same for Carol’s linen skirt.

“That’s one way of cooling off,” Carol chuckles.

“I didn’t see that coming,” Therese agrees. 

They hold onto each other and make the rest of the way back home with the sky getting darker and the crickets serenading loudly beneath the grass and leaves.


End file.
